


The wedding

by FireflyInTheBus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Seeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyInTheBus/pseuds/FireflyInTheBus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Leo are old friends. What will happen when he rings her up and asks her to stand up at his wedding? <br/>Set after seeds 1x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh” I groaned as I woke up from my lovely dream about gummy bears. Sighing, I rolled onto my back trying to work out what had woken me. Just then my phone buzzed with Obi Wan repeating "these are not the droids you are looking for.”  
After grabbing it, I pressed the accept button. “Skye is not awake at the moment, but if you leave a message she will get back to you whenever she feels like it” I growled half-heartedly into the phone, flopping back onto my pillow keeping the phone pressed to my ear. Familiar laughter flowed down the line.  
“Hey Jude, glad to see your still NOT a morning person.”  
At that I bolted straight up in bed, narrowly missing hitting my head. Only one person in the world started off a conversation with me by teasingly singing Hey Jude. Heart beating fast, I knew beyond doubt that I HAD to find out if this really was Leo. I hadn’t seen him in over 5 years, so why would he be calling me? As calmly as I could I replied “I am a lost cause, not a Beatles’ song.   
That was our code phase. No matter what, we NEVER uttered that around anyone else, nobody but the two of us knew about it. If that really was Leo (and with my job it was not out of the question that it was some evil dude impersonating him).  
“Whatever Jude!” he replied.  
'My heart swelled as I gasped out "LEO!" only now fully believing it really was him.  
“Skye” he huffed out in amusement and before I could get a word in edgeways he continued, “now that we have confirmed that it actually is me, I am gonna cut to the chase. I am getting married in 5 hours and I want you to be my best man. How soon can you get to Houston?”

Within moments I had leaped out of bed and was hurtling my way up to the cockpit. “I would LOVE to be your best man as long as I get to be called your best WOMAN” I Babbled into the phone.  
Bursting into the cockpit I scared the life out of May and Ward, who looked like they had been doing... Something. I didn't ask. “How soon till we can get to Houston?” I yelled panicked.   
“What?” Ward asked.   
“Quick, Its an emergency” I panted. Ward and May were now looking concerned “Skye” my S.O said gently. “Slow down and start again, what's all this about Houston?”  
Catching my breath, I said slowly “I have to be at a wedding in five hours.”   
“Ok,” Ward said. “And is this wedding in Houston?” Flashing him a quick grin I nodded.

For one long agonising moment May and Ward looked at each other before May reached over and flicked a few controls for a moment. “And you need to be there in 5 hours?” She asked slowly. “Yes,” I nodded frantically. “And shuddup you lil dipshit.” I giggled into the phone, as Leo continued to roar with laughter at the conversation.  
Rolling her eyes May stated. “I can have you there in 4 at a push.” “Yay,” I happily yelled, “I can come.” Leo just started laughing harder.  
Calling thank you over my shoulder I dashed back towards my bunk. Quickly, realising that I was still in my PJs which consisted of a tight black tee-shirt with the word ‘nerd’ written in white and a pair of pale grey shorts, I decided to get changed because however wonderfully accepting Leo was of my quirkiness I think he would draw the line at me turning up to his wedding dressed like this. As I flicked through my wardrobe and pulled out my pink dress the I had worn for the first mission with Quinn, there came a knock at my door. AC’s gentle voice floated into the room “Skye? Can I come in?”   
Still with Leo on the phone, I reached out and slid the bunk door open soundlessly to reveal my entire team standing there, waiting for me.  
“Who’s wedding?” AC asked lightly although I could tell that he was worried and slightly exasperated.  
Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I spoke with forced calm “Lee would you mind me putting you on loud speaker? I kinda need you in the discussion and I want you to meet my team” Picking up on my tone Leo replied cordially with a teasing undertone.   
“Certainly Jude. I would love to meet your teamie thingie.” Rolling my eyes at him I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was listening as I put the phone on loudspeaker.  
Stepping out of my bunk I flopped onto the sofa and looked up at my friends through a veil of hair.  
“Ok what do you want to know?”   
Big. Mistake.  
I was hit with a barrage of noise and questions. The different voices of the team overlapping each other. FitzSimmons British accent standing out clearly against Ward and AC’s American. May said nothing, but her face showed that she was worried.   
Ever since I was shot the entire team had been incredibly overprotective of me. May does not show emotion very often but I know she cares. After I woke up she made me promise never to scare her like that again. I think I must really have shaken her up because she has taken to poking her head around my door and making sure that I am ok before wishing me a good night. Even after the wound had healed and the initial terror had faded, the nightmares still remained and night after night I would wake up with tears flooding down my face in a silent river.   
Remembering.   
Remembering the sudden unbearable pain, the erupt loudness of the gun and the crushing realisation that I had been shot.  
That moment when I realised that I was going to die and never be able tell the team how much I loved them. That I would never see Leo again and be able to tell him just how much he meant to me.  
I would wake in the middle of the night sobbing, half of me still in that dark cellar.   
I never said anything but everyone noticed the growing circles under my eyes and the increasing paleness of my skin.  
I knew they were worried but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. Until one night I screamed.   
Within moments the entire team had woken up and were crowding around my bunk.  
AC and May were the first thing I saw when I woke.  
AC just looked at me. His eyes were brimming with concern. Worry and love etched the lines on his face deeper than before  
He was looking at me with that same face now.  
Sighing, he sat down next to me and gently grabbed my hand.  
“Please just talk to us, Skye” he pleaded. “We all care deeply for you and the last thing we want to see is for you to get hurt. Again.” he was clearly remembering Lydon's betrayal and how she'd been in the days afterwards as he spoke. Looking at each of their faces and not seeing anything but genuine concern for me I slowly smiled.  
“Sit down and get comfy” I grinned “Because its one hell of a story.”


	2. Chapter 2

As my team settled down on the rest of the couches I dashed back to my bunk and grabbed my laptop along with my Life book. Looking at it now I could clearly see just how old it was looking. There were cracks in the leather cover, bits of paper covered it writing and little bits of photos sticking out in places Even so, you could still see that lightly picked out of the front in faded letters was “JUDE”  
Gently I placed the book on the table in front of them. Fitzsimmons peared at it curiously while the robot looked at it unimpressed. May and AC shared one of there “what is she doing now” looks.  
Finally AC asked “What is this?”  
Leo chose that moment to pipe up“What's happening? Jude? You there?”  
AC frowned “Jude? He keeps calling you that. Is that your real name?”  
Sighing I nodded “Before I became Skye, before I joined The Rising Tide and learned how to hack, before all of this. I was Jude”.  
Slowly encasing my small hand in his large ones, AC lent forward “well I think that Jude is a lovely name” he firmly declared.  
I snorted. “You like it because you're not named after the patron saint of lost causes.”  
At that Fitzsimmons lost it, bursting into peals of laughter. Even May and Ward cracked a grin at that. AC smiled and squeezed my hand while stating “You are not a lost cause.”  
I smiled gratefully at him but before I could thank him for his unwavering support of me, Leo got fed up of being ignored and promptly started wailing “HEY JUDE Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude, Hey Jude, don't be afraid Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude” down the phone cracking everyone up.  
Once he had recovered, Fitz commented “I think you're more of a bug then a lost cause.”  
I raised my eyebrow at him “Bug?” I calmly asked over Leos horrendous screeching  
“Yeah. Hey Jude. Thats a beatles song. A beatle is a type of bug so therefore you are a bug.”  
I blinked. “Ok then...” Simmons looked as baffled as me. I sent him a look that was meant to say “Thank you for supporting me” but he probably translated it as “I understand your irrational longing for a monkey.”  
AC calmed down enough to ask “are you going to introduce us to your friend then, Jude?” I glared at him until he relented “Sorry, Skye.” Satisfied, I nodded.  
“TEAM! The random person on the phone is one Mr. Leo Valdez”  
Leo let out a affronted “hey” at that.  
Smiling I grabbed my diary and opened it about three quarters the way through until I found what I was looking for. Turning it so the team could see, I smiled reminiscently. Half-lost in the past, I remembered the time when I had felt invincible. There was a photo of Leo and I where we were beaming at the camera and Leo had his arm slung over my shoulder as I leant happily against his chest. I remembered the sound of his laughter as I pointed out that it was unusual for 16 year olds and 18s to be BFFs. In my minds eye I could see him smirking while he told me “Since when are we normal?. I caught sight of Fitz looking with interest at Leo as he noticed the oil smear on his cheek.  
May picked it up, studying it closely and then looking at me. Finally she handed it back with a quite “Nice photo”. AC took it gently from me and slowly passed his thumb over my tiny beaming fACe.  
Sadly, he inquired “and what happened to happy little Jude? How did you end up alone, living out of your van? How did Jude turn into Skye?”  
Sighing, I replied slowly “I don't really know how to begin...”  
Handing the book back to me, AC reassuringly smiled “How about when you first me Leo?” he asked me.  
I smiled, remembering that fateful day. That moment when he charged into my life, glowing so brightly that he had burned his mark on my mind.  
Simmons lent forwards. Looking at me she asked “Yeah, how did that happen?” I frowned, confused about what she meant.  
“How did you meet him? You sound like you have known him for a long time.” Looking at her open honest face, I wished that I could have stayed that naive about the horrors out there lurking in normality. In some ways she had more experience with the world than I did, but then she would look at me at times like this and I would realize just how little experience she had within a reality that didn’t involve super secret government agencies and aliens and The Avengers.  
“I dunno.”I laughed as I pretended to think about it “Should I?” I grinned wickedly at their frustrated faces as they all cried at me to tell them. “Ok ok” I shouted over their protests, “I’ll tell you!”  
“It all started when I was 7 and I had just been sent back from my latest foster home...”

*FLASHback”  
Sighing I entered the dining hall. I had just been sent back from another new home. Yet another new Mommy and Daddy who had decided that I wasn't A Good Fit. Grabbing my tray, I joined the long line of orphans waiting for whatever food was available to be slapped onto their plate by the waiting nun.  
Just as I sat down, Sister Margaret stood up and announced “Now children, we have a new child joining us today!” I noticed the boy standing behind her then. He was quite small (but still taller than me) with his curly dark hair and pointed ears, he looked like some sort of elf. Then I looked at his eyes. They were wild, dark slanted things, but that’s not what intrigued me. He was only about 9 but his eyes had a sort of ancient wisdom about them, almost like they had flames burning in them. This boy was different from the rest.  
“This is Leo Valdez. I hope you will all make him feel most welcome” The Good Sister finished.  
Leo Valdez looked around for an empty seat. His eyes landed on me and then the seat next to me.  
I kicked it lightly with my foot. Smirking, he took my invitation and sat down next to me. Shoveling food into our mouths, we silently assessed each other.  
After the last mouthful had been swallowed, he spoke at long last. “So” He asked casually “Is the food here always this bad or did I just happen to arrive on a bad day?”  
Grinning a little, I lent back in my chair in mock surprise “You mean that you did not find the food prepared here by talented nuns at our very own St. Agnes orphanage, just WONDERFUL?” As the new boy snorted with laughter, I decided that he was going to fit in here Just.Fine. Leaning forwards I offered him my hand “Jude.”  
As he grasped it, I felt some calluses and old burns on his fingers. “Leo” he replied, shaking my hand.  
Smirking, I replied “pleased to meet you Lee” and within a second he shot back with “likewise, Judy”  
This, I thought to myself, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
